


Со стороны

by Anonymous



Category: Criminal Minds: Suspect Behavior
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-26
Updated: 2011-03-26
Packaged: 2017-10-17 07:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Теперь Мик сидел на другом конце стойки, один, хмуро разглядывал обшивку и с каждой минутой мрачнел всё больше. Да, Куп молодец, конечно, но, видно, история с этим снайпером задела Мика сильнее, чем даже Куп понимал.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>Post 1x04 "One Kill Shot". Возможны спойлеры.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Со стороны

**Author's Note:**

> По заказу Hawaiian Fox на слово "улыбка". Первая попытка написать что-то в этом фандоме.

Из спортзала они перебрались в бар. Куп, как всегда, остался, проводив их усмешкой и не потрудившись даже придумать предлог, чтобы не идти с ними - впрочем, предлогов и не требовалось, они давно уже привыкли к куперовским манерам. Бет тоже быстро отбилась от компании; у неё-то предлог нашёлся, но наверняка она просто проскользнула обратно в офис, чтобы там продолжить поиски трещин в броне Купа. Интересно, насколько её хватит; придя в группу, Джина тоже пыталась поначалу разгадать загадочного шефа, но быстро оставила эти попытки. Мика с Пророком таинственность Купа, кажется, не беспокоила; а может быть, дело просто в том, что оба они знают его давно - ещё одна, вернее, две тайны, которые Джина чувствовала, но не смогла раскрыть, а потом и вовсе махнула рукой - в конце концов, все они просто принимали друг друга такими, какие есть. Именно поэтому им было так удобно работать вместе.  
Пророк тоже куда-то подевался; Джина не заметила, как он исчез, и это было странно: он никогда не бросал их с Миком вот так, без объяснений, и у него, в отличие от Бет, не было сегодня повода искать другой компании. Джина посмотрела через бар на Мика. Куп здорово сделал, что вытащил его на спарринг, ещё лучше - что позволил ему победить, но, увы, эффект оказался недолгим. Напускного веселья Мика хватило минут на пятнадцать. Джина пыталась его тормошить, но в ответ получила только едкое: "Не думал, что ты хочешь стать следующей в серии, детка" - и, обескураженная отповедью, отступила. Теперь Мик сидел на другом конце стойки, один, хмуро разглядывал обшивку и с каждой минутой мрачнел всё больше. Да, Куп молодец, конечно, но, видно, история с этим снайпером задела Мика сильнее, чем даже Куп понимал.  
Возвращение Пророка в бар Джина пропустила тоже. Вот же человек-невидимка, прямо не Пророк, а Призрак. Она заметила его уже рядом с Миком: он сидел на соседнем стуле и что-то говорил - за гулом голосов в баре она и не надеялась разобрать слов - а Мик всё так же рассматривал стойку и не поднимал головы. Джона это, кажется, ничуть не смущало: не дождавшись ответа, он подвинулся к Мику, опустил руку ему на плечи и, приобняв, притянул к себе. Мик попытался стряхнуть объятие, но ничего не вышло - Пророк не дал ему освободиться, настойчиво убеждая в чём-то. Мик молчал, потом мотнул головой с каким-то односложным ответом; Пророк не сдавался; Мик отозвался снова, нехотя втягиваясь в разговор. Джина с интересом наблюдала за ними: Пророк по-прежнему не отступал, а Мик пытался сохранять угрюмый вид, но это давалось ему всё труднее, и Джон, без сомнения, видел это тоже. Он снова потянул Мика за плечо, притискивая к себе ещё ближе, сказал ему что-то с заговорщицким видом, почти на ухо, и Мик не выдержал - вскинул голову, обернулся, смеясь, переспросил что-то, Пророк ответил ему тоже со смехом. Мик покачал головой - не отрицательно, с укоризной, опять опустил взгляд, но Джина видела даже со своего места, что он улыбается - не той нахальной ухмылкой, которой очаровывал своих многочисленных девиц, нет, это была другая улыбка, мальчишеская, искренняя. Настоящая.  
\- Эй, красавица, ты что заскучала? - весело окликнул её Мэтт, бармен, из-за стойки, и Джине обернулась к нему, а когда повернулась обратно, оба места на другом конце бара уже пустовали.


End file.
